Candor or Dauntless Which will you Pick?
by iamthequeenorbookworms
Summary: What if there was no war (and no dead someone)? This is Four Tris, but it may get a little rocky in their relationship. Trissy and Chrissy go to a party for the new Dauntless members, little do they know that two 18 year olds are following them! This is my first fanfic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've had this account for a few months, but have never published a story. Sorry if I fuck it up and ruin your views on Divergent. It's not a very good story, but I tried... Review!**

_Tris:_

I was sitting on my bed in my new apartment at the dauntless compound reading my favorite book, Divergent, when Christiana barges in (Making me wish I never gave her the spare key to my apartment) and screams "TRISSY WHY AREN'T YOU READY FOR THE PARTY?!"

I almost forgot! Uriah was throwing a party for all the incanities, and none of the adults can come or know about the party. We found a secluded area in the woods.

"Chris, the party's in five hours! Why do I need to get ready now?"

"Because you need to find someone, you haven't had one date sense we transferred to Dauntless!"

So reluctantly I agreed to let her doll me up. She forced me into a tight black dress that covered little to nothing, black knee-high boots with a small heel, and some cherry red lip stick. When she was done and I looked in the mirror, I must admit I looked smoking hot!

When she was finished it was time to leave. We both walked from my apartment to hers, when we walked in I saw Will, Four, Zeke, and Max sitting on her couch, drinking something I'm assuming that has alcohol in it.

They all look up and their jaws drop to the floor. Four was the first to recover saying "Wow Tris, where are you goin'?'"

Stuttering I said "Uh…..Uh… nowhere, it's not important, bye!" With that I dragged Christiana out the door and outside to our meeting place. When I walked in everyone's eyes were one me, did I have something on my dress?

Stuttering Uriah came up to me and said "Tris, I-I can s-see you are a-adjusting to Dauntless w-well."

What on earth was wrong with him? I glanced over at Christiana, she had a smug smile on her face. Did she plan to get me in this short dress? Well whatever! I'm letting go of my Stiff self and showing just how Dauntless I can really be.

I went up to the DJ and requested the song "Toxic Valentine" by All Time Low. Only Christiana knows that I can dance, she and I have made up a dance to this song. Once the song starts I drag her to the middle of the dance floor. We start by clapping, telling everyone to move without saying anything. From there we started to dance. Let's just say that most guys enjoyed the little dance.

From behind me someone cleared their throat and as I turned around I instantly wished that I hadn't.

I came face to face with Zeke and Four. Wow this was so acquired.

**That's it for right now... I know it's shity, but it should get better! **

**Live long and prosper,**

** ~DTP**

** (Divergenttmipersassy)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris:_

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Says Zeke

"I haven't always been the person that my parents wanted me to be, I didn't follow all the rules." I say simply

_Zeke_:

When Tris and Christiana came in I knew that they were up to something. Even if they looked as pretty as can be, something was fishy. I wondered what was going on that they didn't want us to know about. Are they going dancing at the newest club to celebrate their getting into Dauntless? Tris got first in the incantation, and she chose to be a tattoo artist. I wonder what they're doing tonight.

Four looks at me and says, "What's up with them? Are they late for a meeting or something?"

"Why don't we follow them and find out?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Okay, let's go." With that we left the guys and went to follow Christiana and Tris. We were following them, but lost them in the crowd around the Chasm. We see Uriah going outside with some party clothes on, and started to follow him in hopes that he leads us to where the girls slipped off to. We got there right before the girls and hid. My brother walks up to them and is speechless, and so was I. When I glanced over at Four, he was glaring at Uriah, who is trying to flirt with Tris.

"Dude, if looks could kill Uriah would be triple dead, what's up? Do you like Tris?" I asked.

Four looked over at me and said "Maybe, but don't tell anyone, I want it to stay a secret, 'kay dude." Wow I couldn't believe it! Four has a crush on Tris!


	3. Chapter 3

_Four:_

I can't believe that Uriah is flirting with Tris! I could beat him to a pulp right now! When Zeke said something, that's when I realized that I was glaring at him. Now I had to tell him about my crush on Tris, great. So I told him.

"If you tell a soul so help m-" I started to say before I was cut off by some music.

When I looked to see what it was I saw Christiana and I squinted, Tris! Tris was dancing to the song Toxic Valentine. I think I've entered a parallel universe, but I can't lie the way her hips swayed to the music made me forget about being mad at Uriah.

It made me determined to make her mine. Once the song was over me and Zeke came out of our hiding spot and behind Tris, then she turned around and looked shocked.

_Tris:_

Zeke was clearly taken back by my response. Before he can say anything else Christiana runs and yanks Zeke and Four away. She talks to them, and while she does I sit down and talk to some of the other incanities. After about five minutes, Uriah stands up on a table and shouts "Alright now everyone who wasn't invited to the _after party_," which was our code word for game time we decided upon, "leave."

After everyone left Zeke shouted "Alright, let's play Candor or Dauntless, everyone sit in a circle!"

So everyone sat in a circle-type thing. Christiana calls it a "love potato." I wish I could sit by her but I'm forced to sit by Zeke, thank goodness Uriah came and sat in between me and Zeke. Christiana keeps looking at Zeke and they keep smiling _I wonder what their planning _I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who wants to go first, no one? Then I guess I'll start!" said Zeke. His eyes swept over the room till they landed on me, oh God, why me?

"Trissy, why, thank you for being my first victim- I mean volunteer." He said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust you with dares." I replied.

"Alright, just remember, if you don't answer the truth or do the dare you must remove an article of clothing, socks and shoes don't count!" _Hell..._ I thought to myself.

"Alright now for the question." Zeke thought for a moment then asked me, "Are you dating anyone?"

Automatically I answered "No." Not looking at anyone or anything but the floor. Regaining my confidence I look Zeke square in the eye "Nor do I need one."

_Four:_

I can't believe that Zeke is hinting like crazy to Tris that someone likes her and she still doesn't see it! She can be so clueless sometimes! Ughhhhh I don't know if I should be glad or depressed, I'm just lost in this sea of emotions and I can't seem to find a way out.

The fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend is very surprising, which makes me think I have a chance! Then she just hast to add the 'Nor do I need one' part and crush mu soul. Oh well, she will be mine before the end of the night (Hopefully)!

Man I sound like a girl...


	5. Chapter 5

_Tris:_

My eyes scanning the room to find someone to ask. I finally pick Christiana, she chooses dare, and that is why she is running around the compound naked, in case you are wondering. During the dare she ran into Eric, and boy what that hilarious! She turned beet red and all Eric did was shake his head and say "Please, please tell me that this was a dare."

Christiana suddenly regained her usual confidence and forgot about her lack of clothing. She opened her mouth saying to Eric, "You caught me, what are you going to do now? Make me hang over the casme again?" Before he could answer, she stalked away to the room once again. When she entered, she remembered about her clothes being on the floor and quickly changed back into them.

Once the laughter died down, the game resumed with a very and Christiana. That ment that her truths and her dares would be so hard and cruel and annoying….. HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

I am so glad that she can't pick the one that picked her last, or else she would make me admit I liked Four in some embarrassing way. Instead she picks none other than Four himself, oh my gosh, someone seriously needs to help me like right this freaking second!

_Four:_

AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I think an angry Christiana will be in my fear landscape now…. She needs to take a chill pill, Jesus.

Now she is looking at me, _don't let her pick me, don't let her pick me, _I silently prayed. Well, just my luck tonight! She freaking picked me! I don't know who I now hate more, her or Uriah. He is sitting there right beside Tris looking so smug, I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

Finally, Christiana asks me the dreaded question, "Candor or Dauntless" There is so much riding on this because no one has chickened out yet, so everyone is fully clothed. I'm tempted to chicken out just to take off my shirt and try to impress Tris.

"Dare" I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

"Alright, go kiss Tris."

_Oh no, _I thought,_ if I chicken out I might lose my only chance with her._

So I get up to…..

**What will Four do? Will he take his chances with the kiss or take off the shirt? Again, I know it isn't that great. No need to say it. Should I continue the story? I know it's lame, but still….. Idk.**

**Live Long and Prosper,**

**Divergenttmipresassy** **(dtp)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your support for making me think that this story isn't as bad as I thought it was. I also need to give a special thanks to everyone who has supported this writing! WARNING: Once school starts it may take me a little longer to update, it may not. My grades tend to stay high (without studying ;D) so no one knows! On with the story…**

_Previously (Four):_

_"__Dare" I say with as much confidence as I can muster._

_"__Alright, go kiss Tris."_

_Oh no, I thought, if I chicken out I might lose my only chance with her._

_So I get up to….._

_Four:_

So I get up to take off my shirt. Hell would freeze over before I give Zeke the satisfaction of me getting turned down my Tris. Christiana and Zeke look shocked. I look at Tris, she looks a little disappointed. Did she want me to kiss her?

_Tris:_

Am I that ugly? I feel depressed that he would rather take off his shirt than kiss me…. I look to Christiana and she looks shocked. Uriah stands up and says "Well I Four won't I guess I will."

Before I even register what he just said his lips are on mine. Let me just say this:

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I love Uriah like a brother, nothing more. His lips still have a hint of beer **(I don't know what kind of alcohol they had in Dauntless, so I'm going with that) **and feel weird against mine. Not that his kissing skills are bad, believe me there amazing, but it feels wrong to kiss him when I don't feel what way towards him. He's probably doing this because he's drunk.

After about ten seconds Uriah was ripped away from me by someone. I look and see Four hitting Uriah repeatedly in the face. Ouch….

_Four:_

When I saw Uriah move in to kiss Tris I thought I was going to lose it. I stayed in my seat thinking that Tris would pull away almost instantly. When she didn't I felt a sting of jealously. After about ten seconds I had finally had enough and I snapped. I reached for Uriah and yanked him off of my Tris.

Wait, did I just call her my Tris? Anyway… ignore that!

I didn't realize that I was hitting Uriah till I felt a soft hand on my arm that instantly shot electricity through my arm. I knew without looking who it was, but I looked anyway. When I look I see Tris. I am terrified of what she might say. She probably hates me and never wants to see my face again….

Why did I let my stupid emotions get the better of me? Why?

_Tris:_

I have no words for what I am seeing right now. Okay, maybe I do… I'm shocked. Why did Four do that? I go up to him to stop him. It doesn't take but a touch on the arm for him to freeze where he stands. Slowly he turns and he looks like he may cry.

He calmly sets Uriah on the couch. He has a bloody nose and will have a black eye later. Other than that he isn't too bad. He looks around then mutters an apology to Uriah. After the swift apology he turns tail **(It means to turn around in southern speak) **and went out the door, shutting it on his way out. I turn to Christiana and she gives me a look that says "Go get him!" so that's what I'll do.

**So that's it for this chapter! It took me an hour to write this (I type at a snail's pace) I might update later (most likely). So I will also be doing a stared story with kbrooke152001 soon. It will be posted on both of our profiles. Can I get some suggestions for my sign off thingy? I don't like using Live Long and Prosper.**

**(Insert sign off thingy, I need to find out the name of this…),**

**~Divergenttmipersassy **

**(Dtp)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! *Screams with excitement* I'm having so much fun writing this story and I get to decide what happens in the story despite what an annoying author may do. I encourage everyone to write at least one story. Sorry for taking up so much of your time on with the story...**

_Tris:_

I walk out the door and look to my right and left, but I can't see Four. He couldn't have gone far so I start to run towards the pit. I run as fast as my legs can take me.

When I arrive at the pit I don't see Four anywhere. Then I remember what Christiana told me about Four, _if you ever want to find him look in the control room._I hope she's right, me and Four need to talk about the recent events….On to the control room I go!

_Four:_

When I closed the door I ran as hard as I could for the control room. I know it's strange, but I need to talk to Shauna. She is always in the control room. Rumor has it that she almost never leaves, but I don't care, she is an amazing person to talk to about this. When I get there her chair is empty. _This is odd, _I thought, wait there's a note on the computer! I go over to her desk and see what the note says. It says:

_Four,_

_I need to go and help my little sister in the infirmary, they are having a busy day today. Apparently about twenty drunk dauntless members though it would be a good idea to scale a 40 foot building…. At least no one is dead from the fall._

Once I finished reading the note I wasn't even a little shocked. Dauntless do this all the time, and almost always go to the infirmary. I hear the door to the control room open. Great! Shauna's back! Turning around I see none other than the girl that now hates me, Tris!

_Tris:_

When I make it to the control room I see four looking around, I think he's looking for something he lost, or something to that degree. He looks on a computer and seems to be reading something. Once he appears to be done I open the door. His back is turned to me. He turns around and when he sees me his face goes white. Why is he acting like this?

Four regains some of the color in his face and looks at me dead in the eye. I can't look away, so I don't. He suddenly…

**Don't you just love cliffys? Don't freak out, I'll post the next chapter later. I still need a suggestion on my sign off thingy (Still don't know the name of it) I'm not going to put it for now, till one is picked! Byeeeeeeeee! ;-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating last night like I said I would. I was reading Fanfiction and got lost in my own little world, as usual…**

***Doges lamp thrown by kbrooke152001* **

**Me-HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUES AND WHY DID YOU THROW A LAMP AT ME?!**

**Kbrooke- Because you didn't update last night, see ya at later*disappears***

**Me-On with the story before I get anything else thrown at me…. *Get hit in the head with a shoe***

**Me-Seriously I need to get a better security system…**

_Four regains some of the color in his face and looks at me dead in the eye. I can't look away, so I don't. He suddenly…_

_Still Tris:_

Walks over to me and kisses me dead on the lips then pulls back before I can fully register what happened he pulls away. I'm shocked, does this mean that he likes me too?! I can't believe what that means! Wait, I need to tell him that I like him too! Before I can he starts to speak.

"Tris I know that you hate me now, but I need to get this off my chest, I've loved you from the first time I saw you walk around feeding the Factionless." Then it hit me… he is Marcus Eaton's son, Tobias. Tobias left two years ago, now I know he left to go to Dauntless!

Before he can speak another word I say "Tobias, you're real name is Tobias isn't it?"

"Yes, and I came from the exact faction you did and came in first in my incantation like you did, which may be why Eric hates you so much."

"Oh, and this is for earlier." I say then I kiss him on the cheek, "Sorry, but I can't reach your lips!" Needless to say, we kissed for about ten minutes before I remembered that we needed to get back to Zeke's place.

_Four: _

Tris reminded me that we still needed to get back…. I don't want to leave, ever. Reluctantly I agree to go back to the apartment. Tris and I hold hands the entire way back to Zeke's messy, unorganized apartment. When we get to the door, I notice something strange, the door is open and a loud voice is speaking (or a quiet voice yelling, but there are not too many quiet people in Dauntless. I take a peek inside and I see Eric standing with his back to the door.

I don't want to talk with him because his is just an unpleasant person.**(I know I will be hated for this but in the books and the movie, Eric looks WAY better than Four in my opinion)** So I take Tris's hand and we run as fast as we can to my apartment. Once we get there I close my door. Then Tris and I rent a movie called The Mortal Instruments: City of Bone.

Once the movie was over I noticed Tris fell asleep on my chest. I feel tired myself, so I drift to sleep, dreaming of a small blonde girl…

**If you haven't seen Tmi, GO SEE IT! I think that the song Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides or Little Razorblade by The Pink Spiders goes with this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am now done with this story, but I'm writing this to see if y'all would want me to write a sequel to this? If not, my feeling won't be hurt. Just voice your opinion! And if you are not a member to this website, I strongly encourage that you join! It's a lot of fun on this site!**


End file.
